


Push

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian forces Justin to take a ride with him to make things right. Takes place after Justin has walked out on Brian with Ethan.





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Blinking bloodshot eyes, Brian took a deep breath and tried to focus on the road. The radio fell silent as the song ended and awaited the graveyard shift dj. Green road signs flashed quickly passed the Jeep; a blur of bright color in the inky darkness. Blue signs offered comfortable hotels; food billboards reached welcoming hands into his empty, aching stomach. A scowl took residence on his face as the radio came back to life. Brian was dimnly aware that anger and anxiety forced him to chew his bottom lip until it threatened to bleed. 

Justin had been wise to remain quiet for the four hours since Brian stood at Ethan's door demanding they talk, but enough was enough. He opened his mouth but decided against it when Brian pressed his foot on the gas and stared with increasing intensity at the phantom stretch of highway before them. Biting his tongue, Justin wished he had some answers to their failed relationship, something to say for the foolish and selfish way he went about ending it nearly four weeks ago. He hadn't even offered an explanation to the man who took him in, not to mention gave up just about everything he believed in to make the teenager happy. When had Justin stopped being able to read the signs? When had he needed words in place of the look of devotion in the man's hazel eyes? A thought tried to manifest in his mind but he quickly pushed it away: Ethan told me it wasn't good that he never said he loves me...But Justin was not about to turn into Michael, forgiving Brian no matter what. If the man wanted to pretend nonchalance, Justin could play, too.

But if they were mad at each other, not speaking since the Rage party, what was Justin doing agreeing to a high-speed ride down the highway at five-thirty in the morning?

"Fucking Christ." It was Brian who broke the uneasy silence, his eyes darting to a cracked wooden sign fifty yards ahead. Slowing, he pulled the Jeep onto a path barely wide enough to get through. He cleared his throat as if to speak but said nothing more.

The heavily wooded area seemed to seethe in around them, alive, even as they crawled up the steadily inclining dirt road.

Justin squirmed in his seat, sliding down as low as the seatbelt would allow. Caution rolled over him in massive waves and he suddenly, urgently, wanted to run away. The look in Brian's eyes was no longer as sure of the road they traveled, his entire composure that of derangement rather than rationality. Justin couldn't help but hasp as the trees cleared and dropped into an inky valley far below. They were going over a bridge no wider than the trail and a hell of a lot less sturdy. Slamming his wary blue eyes closed, the teenager forced himself to breath normally. The fact that he had class in a few hours was far from his mind.

*

Lindsay sat up with a start, the phone screaming in her ear. "Hello?" She asked, a note of murder tainting her voice. Melanie rolled over and switched on the light to glare at the clock.

"If that's Emmett wondering how to say something in Japanese, I'm going to kill him!" She mumbled.

"Uh, Lindsay? Sorry to call so-shit, it's nearly six..."

"Who is this?"

"Ethan. Ethan Gold? I got your number from Justin's address book."

"Ethan? What's wrong? Is it Justin?" Lindsay asked, all anger drained from her mind. It had been a while since any of them had heard from the boy, as if he thought they would hate him or take allegiance to Brian. If anything, Brian was suffering the most from his absence. He had lost weight and grown callused towards even friendly motions of affection.

"Well, it -is- about Justin, but it's more about Brian."

"Is Justin okay?" Mel asked, sidling next to Lindsay to try and hear.

"What happened, Ethan?"

"Brian came over here and took him."

"Took him?"

"Yeah. He said that they needed to talk and just pulled him out the door. No jacket, no shoes, nothing! I thought they would be back by now but it's been over four hours. We both have class tomorrow, which by the looks of it, will be missed. you don't think they're sleeping together again, do you?" He finally paused, sipping something Lindsay could only guess was coffee.

"I couldn't tell you. I don't know." Lindsay sighed. "Listen, try to get some sleep. We'll find out what's going on."

"Great, thanks." He said and hung up.

"Well, -he- didn't need convincing." Lindsay dialed Brian's cell phone.

"Is Justin okay?"

"He's with Brian." She hung up. "Who isn't answering."

Melanie scoffed. "That doesn't answer my question."

*

The bridge ended, the chasm beneath closed at their backs. Sheer cliffs now rose higher than Justin could ever dream of seeing. The radio had breathed its last in a sigh of jumbled static once they reached the mountainous altitude.

Justin looked out his window at the jagged cliffs below, the night ocean dark against the pale gray horizon. He could stay silent no longer.

"Where are we going? Do you realize I'm going to miss a very important class in-" He checked the car's clock. "An hour and forty-two minutes?" Justin shivered thinking about the last car the had passed over two hours ago, how isolated the former lovers were.

"Are you cold?" Brian asked, his eyes softening ever-so slightly. One unaccustomed to the man would not have noticed anything besides the indifference of his voice.

"A little." Justin sighed, the irritation washing away as sleep took over his senses. he watched Brian turn up the heater, keeping quiet until the man had his attention back on the winding road.

"Brian, where are we going?" He repeated, the quiver not due to the cold as much as fright. Heights had never been one of his favorite things, especially at the hands of a man he had cheated on.

Brian gave a sideways glance but said nothing, both hands on the wheel as he pulled the Jeep onto another off-road trail.

"Look, I know things aren't exactly going the way you want them to right now but...They aren't going my way, either. Do you think it was easy to chose someone else over you? I have been wrestling with this in every waking hour since I left! Even...in my nightmares." He held back the tears of frustration and regret. "It has -not- been fun waking up in a panic after a bad dream without someone who knows what to do, how to comfort me. He doesn't even wake up! But we do things together, Brian. We...he walks me to class and leaves love notes in my books. And he cooks for me. And we hold hands in public and fall asleep watching TV in each other's arms." Justin looked out the window as the tears fell despite his greatest efforts. "But I really miss you. The way you never hogged the covers and blamed everyone else for things that were obviously your fault, even though your smile showed you were lying and didn't care who knew it." He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the cold glass. "And how you smelled, something raw and powerful no matter how much money you spent on cologne. The way you stomp around the loft like a bull in a china shop, even in bare feet. How good you look in a dirty tee-shirt and old jeans, when you don't shave or brush your hair on Sunday mornings. The tattoo you won't even show Michael, half-finished because you couldn't stand the pain." A small laugh escaped his lips before the car slowed to a stop.

Brian got out and went around to open Justin's door. "We're here."

*

"No, he didn't say anything to me about it." Michael sighed, slouching on his mother's couch. "The last time I saw him was at dinner. He wasn't dressed to go out, just pajamas. I don't know when the last time he actually left the loft was but...he had this look on his face like I've never seen; like he could get away with anything even if he got caught, if that makes sense. He ate a little but then said he had some errands to run and I had to go. He said goodbye like he really meant it. I didn't know what to do."

"How do you know he wasn't going to kill himself?"

"I just know. He's usually so good at blowing things off that he can even fool himself. Only it hasn't worked that way this time. He lost someone he wanted to keep no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Nothing he did could make him forget, so he has to figure out a way to make the awful feelings go away. I know Brian, and he won't kill himself over Justin. He'll get him back or kill them both trying."

*

Justin took careful steps over the loose rocks, his bare feet numb to the cold. Brian was only a few steps above him, but in the creeping dawn it seemed like forever. Without warning the soft earth crumpled beneath him and he braced himself for a fall, only to feel the warm strength of Brian's hand wrap around his forearm and help him to sturdier ground.

Still, he said nothing and released Justin as soon as he found proper footing.

Justin grunted and followed, noticing for the first time that not only were Brian's feet bare, but the man was in his pajamas. If Justin had a choice he would have at least grabbed some shoes before being pulled out the door. But Brian -did- have a choice. Whatever was going through his mind, Justin decided, was anything - but- logical.

"Hurry up." Brian muttered, the anger on his face washing heatedly into the order.

"No. Brian, I've had enough. I want to go home."

"We can't always get what we want. I'm not through with you even if you're through with me. Keep. Moving." He said, spacing the words through clenched teeth.

Justin nodded softly, looking anywhere but the man's eyes. Brian didn't wait for the blonde to make a decision and continued the ascent.

*He's crazy! It's not alcohol or drugs because he drove well enough, so what are doing up here? Do I really ant to find out what's at the top of the mountain? Do I have a choice?*

"Justin!" Brian growled, heatedly grabbing his wrist and pulling him along, the strength powered by adrenaline and something else Justin couldn't see. Anticipation? It was all immaculately controlled enough to not cause the boy pain. This time he did not let go until they reached the top.

A tremor ran up his spine, blue eyes searching the scene. Justin couldn't help but gasp. "Oh, my god!"

*

"But does that mean he would actually hurt Justin? Or himself? How unstable was he?" Melanie prodded.

"Well, I didn't even think he knew where Ethan lived! I mean, he would have had to do some research; followed them home...Jesus. I don't know how bad he was if he did that. No one's ever had the chance to cheat on him before..."

Ted shook his head. "May I offer an insight? Look at who we're talking about here! This is Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor, guys. They're probably halfway to some lodge in Aspen for all the make-up sex they can fit in before realizing they used to be mad at each other."

Emmett thought it over and nodded. "Teddy's right. We're here forming a search party for two people who probably don't want to be found."

"I guess you're right." Michael sighed.

"I sure as hell hope I am."

*

"Brian?" Justin shivered, stepping further from the edge as a wintry updraft ruffled his feather-soft blonde hair. "I agree we need to talk, but why don't we do it in the car?"

"Shut up, Justin. We don't need to talk."

"But I thought you wanted to talk." Justin nearly whimpered, the light cotton of his bedclothes fluttering in the wind.

If Brian felt the chill through the expensive silk covering his body he didn't show it. "People can talk without words, have you forgotten so much about what we had?" Brian said irately and walked to a high cluster of boulders and reached for a bad behind them. He had been up here before, recently; preparing.

"Come on."

"Higher!"

"Justin." Brian said simply, more tired plea than command.

"Fine. I'll humor you. But I swear, Brian Kinney, if you fall and die I'll follow you down and fucking kill you." Justin followed, studying the bag.

"Would you?" He asked without turning around.

"Would I what? Kill you?"

"Follow me down." Brian asked honestly, voice softened with a childlike innocence.

"I would."

"Good." He kept climbing.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, right?"

"I don't know, am I?"

Justin unconsciously went faster, catching up with the man and meeting his eyes. "I won't let you." He said, placing a gentle hand on Brian's arm and stopping their rise.

"We're almost there." Brian pulled away and finished the ascent, setting the bag down before pulling Justin up.

"Brian, I-"

"Close your eyes."

"Now I know you're crazy!"

"If you've ever trusted me, close your eyes." Brian said gently, both hands on Justin's shoulders.

"This goes way beyond my better judgment." Justin sighed, searching Brian's face for any hint of what was to come. he closed his eyes.

"Now turn around."

"Brian-"

"-Trust- me." Brian said and coaxed the boy to stand on the rocky ledge. "Now don't move, I'm going to let go for a second." He said and went to the bag.

"Bri-"

"And don't speak. This will be all over soon."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No." He unzipped the bag. "This is." Brian walked back to the edge and wrapped a fleece blanket around their bodies.

"Can I-?"

"Yes, open your eyes." Brian said, holding him so he had to look forward.

Justin cautiously did so, afraid of what he would see. 

Far below, a grand beach stretched white under and beyond the cliffs, water crashing in majestic foamy crests on its shores. Rich pinks and oranges painted the sky beneath wispy hues of yellow clouds as the sun rose from the horizon.

"It's...I..."

"Shh! Watch." Brian pointed over the water as each dazzling ripple caught the sun's ray, glittering gems just for them. 

Justin settled against the man under the incredible warmth of the blanket, though he suspected the heat was more than fleece. It was proof of where he should never have left.

Brian draped an arm over Justin's collarbone, resting his chin on the blonde's head. He half expected the boy to smell different; to have lost the scent of fresh vanilla and spring roses. The smell he somehow conveyed as pure happiness and innocence, faint but lingering. There was nothing different in the way he moved against Brian, in the way he came to tears whenever he was too frustrated to get his point across.

A horrifying thought had come to him before he even arrived at Ethan's apartment; that Justin would be naked and in the middle of something, and that he would refuse to follow. But he was just in his light blue Eeyor pajamas as if spending the night with a friend rather than a month with an intimate partner.

"Why did you bring me here?" Justin asked without turning around.

"I don't remember how I found this place. It was a day when I got so pissed off at the people in my life that all I could do was drive until something stopped me. Before I knew it I was climbing up here, the sun was coming up and suddenly I knew that someday I would fall in love. I knew his eyes would be the color of the sky right before the sun and his smile would shine like the waves as day hit them. I just knew someday I would be taken care of." Brian shook his head, unable to believe he was actually telling anyone this. "At thirteen I think everyone is a hopeless romantic."

"You could drive at thirteen?" Justin turned around, hands bracing themselves on Brian's chest as if to steady himself.

"No, but where there's a will...I meant to bring you up here for quite some time. When we were still...together."

"But you didn't."

"I thought it would really define what we had together. I wanted to be sure you were the one I knew I would find when I was a kid."

Blood flushed Justin's cheeks in anger and embarrassment. "Guess I blew it."

"You're here, aren't you?"

"I broke the rules that -I- had to have! I feel like a lying little shit."

"You are. But so am I."

"You never lied to me. You were always honest."

"I lied to myself, Justin. I can't help knowing that if I forced myself to say what you wanted then we would have never been apart. I could have been there for the nightmares you had with some beatnik snoring instead of helping you."

Justin managed a smile. "Some `beatnik'?"

"Ethan."

"I figured."

"Justin-"

"You can't force yourself to say it the way other people do. I see that now where I should have seen it before. You said things that meant the same thing. More! Like wanting me to be around for a long time when we were talking about Michael and Ben having to be careful. I don't know why I suddenly needed it to be more, to be spoken."

Brian pulled him against his chest, kissing the top of his head and looking out over the waves. "I missed you, too." He whispered. 

Justin looked up at the man, the feelings of an unspoken love stirred once more the way no one else could. Brian lowered his mouth to Justin's, the kiss full, involved, and passionate. Worth the wait.

"No." Justin gently pushed against Brian's chest, searching his face. "I can't, Brian. Ethan and I, we're still together."

A smile wicked enough for a first class ticket to hell crept across Brian's victorious face. "No, you're not."

"What?"

"I left a note in the mailbox."

"What!"

"I told him you and I eloped and that he shouldn't expect you back any time soon."

"You're kidding, right?" Justin blinked a few times with disbelief. He let the `eloped' line slide, though not without wonder.

"He'll find it this morning on his way to school, when he checks the mail."

Justin squinted at the beaming face above him. "How did you know he checks the mail every morning before class?"

"I guess you'll never know."

"You're sick." Justin couldn't help but laugh. The malicious mischief -was- one of the things he missed about the man. "But it's not right to do that to him."

Brian set his jaw. He hadn't wanted to tell Justin everything, but he would never consent to leave Ethan on the spot if he didn't know. "Okay, I've been following Ethan."

"I got that much from the fact that you knew where we lived and that he checks the mail before class, Brian. Which means you probably already knew he walks me to class before going to his own, and who knows how much else." Justin rest his hands on Brian's hips.

"He walks you to class and then goes to walk his -other- boyfriend to class, Justin." Brian admitted, swearing secretly that the fallen look in the boy's blue eyes would never be there again.

"He has another boyfriend?"

"I'm not sorry, but yes."

"I guess maybe I deserve it." Justin turned his head to look back at the water and glowing morning.

"No one does, but it happens and it feels rotten. People get over it. They have friends to protect their best interests." Brian said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Justin winced. "I guess you want me to forgive Michael, then. For protecting your...best interests."

"It's a start."

Justin took a deep breath. "Is he cuter than me?"

"Not by a long shot, but I bet he puts out a lot more than you do." Brian tried to hide the smile.

"Brian!"

"So I happened to notice your window was open on most nights. No harm in listening."

"There was nothing to listen to. I just...couldn't. I felt nothing for him after I knew you weren't what I was going home to. After the first week it was just easier to go to bed and try to sleep."

"I still listened--"

"I was wondering where my Stalker's Handbook got off to..."

"To your breathing." Brian continued without skipping a beat. "It wasn't easier for me to go to bed and try to sleep. I was used to you falling asleep before me. It was a comfort I didn't know I could have."

"You promise you're not lying about Ethan and his other boyfriend?" Justin eyed Brian suspiciously, coveting the information about his secret guilty pleasure until he needed to be reminded that Brian did, indeed, love him.

"The guy's name is Syd Field, junior. Cellist. Music history major, changed twice from music engineering and music appreciation." Brian turned up his lip in disgust. "How original. Syd is also sleeping with two of his professors and some girl wearing a wedding ring." He shrugged. "I have notes at home if you want to see them."

"Brian, stop!" Justin grinned. He didn't feel as betrayed as he thought he should have been, knowing that Brian forgave him and wanted to try again. "I believe you!"

Brian pulled Justin close, pressing the boy's head against his chest to keep him from seeing the wide smile of victory spreading across his face. "I'm glad."

"I won't force you to do anything. Ever. I promise."

"Don't promise to change who you are for anyone. You're a person who isn't afraid to ask for what he wants, and that will always be a part of you. If you stopped asking me to come home by a certain time, stopped making rules, I could just as well be fucking some random person."

"Then would you mind me asking you to be the only one, and to have me be the same to you?" He turned his blue eyes up to Brian's face hopefully.

"I wouldn't mind, Justin." Brian sighed. "But I can't make promises either, to change who I am until I'm ready to. But I can tell you that I won't break the rules, and I won't ever lie to you." 

"I understand. And you want the same from me." He said. It wasn't a question. Justin searched Brian's deep hazel eyes and knew they were both willing to give all they could to stay together.

"What I feel...is more than three words could ever express." He whispered as if the wind had ears and a mouth to tell his secrets. "Now." Brian grinned. "About that kiss?"

"You mean, this kiss?" Justin stood on his tiptoes to reach the man's face, Brian purposely making him work to reach his mouth. 

Snaking a hand into Brian's chestnut brown hair Justin pulled him into the kiss, exploring the warmth as if for the first time. Every part of him tingled, alive, aware. His hands found soft skin beneath the expensive silk; thumbs trailing over the man's smooth hips and sides.

A low growl sounded in Brian's throat as his head spun, the world around them fading to black and ceasing to exist. Justin tasted sweeter than he remembered, soft yet strongly passionate. He almost lost his balance but felt a hand at the small of his back, pressing him fluidly against Justin's hips, stomach, and raging erection. The air suddenly seemed to thicken, hard to breath through the pounding of his heart. He wanted Justin, wanted all doubts of ever being hurt again to wash away into those blue, blue eyes.

The fleece blanket dropped to the dirt floor, leaving the men exposed to the elements though neither showed the cold as their fingers met and intertwined. Justin's tongue licked down Brian's throat as if he could help the breath return and the stars fall from his vision, as if he knew that one kiss could make everything alright. Brian groaned and threw his head back as the hot, wet tongue flicked to his Adam's apple and sucked lightly. Justin trailed tiny kisses further down, down, until his breath fell upon the first dark blue silk button on Brian's collar. Taking it in his teeth Justin undid the clasp with the gentle skill of a professional. A small laugh from Brian trickled like velvet down his spine, the hairs on his neck standing up with goose bumps.

"You've been practicing." The man said in a sing-song voice.

"Mm." Justin agreed, voice breathy with desire. "Only on you." He whispered before continuing his descent, button by button until Brian's chest and lean, tan torso lay fully exposed. Licking his way up Brian's body from his knees, Justin rose until his mouth met his lover's flushed lips in a powerful kiss that didn't want to end. 

Brian unlaced his fingers from Justin's and slid under the boy's bed shirt, lifting it up and over his head before delving back into the kiss as if their mouths had been apart for a decade. He felt Justin gasp, his body tense, as Brian's hand found its way past the cotton hem of his pants and into the thick patch of light pubic hair.

Justin moaned, pulling away from the kiss as if the sensations rippling through his body were too much to take, nestling his head in the crook of Brian's neck. He wrapped his arms under the man's shoulders, hands slipping down every vertebrae as the skin danced beneath his graceful fingers; each touch studying, memorizing every peak and fall of skin before finding the rise of Brian's ass.

"I want you..." Justin whimpered, his entire body trembling as Brian curled his fingers tightly around the base of his hard cock and squeezed. "Inside me." He breathed, barely able to make a sound. "Please."

Brian released his hold, gripping Justin firmly around the waist and lifting him off the ground; spinning until their world threatened to fall away from them. He set the boy down as they fell to their knees together on the blanket, the embrace of willing arms promising to never stray as the dizziness faded. With eager fingers Brian took Justin's pants and threw them far enough to land on the rocks below. He smiled maliciously, hoping for only a second that Justin would catch and scold him for discarding the clothes so wistfully. But his mind was soon drawn back to other things.

Justin kneeled before him, skin so flawlessly perfect it was like pure marble. His cheeks were pink from the cold, lips full and wanting, eyes so amazingly, deeply blue they looked to be taken from the ocean itself as tiny goose bumps flared to life down every inch of skin. A small shiver shook his mouth before Brian fell against him and pushed their bodies to the blanket, one hand reaching down to pull on Justin's expectant erection and the other fitting beneath them to cup his round ass.

Moaning like only Brian could bring forth from him, Justin clutched his lover's hair. His legs wrapped around Brian's waist, feet digging effortlessly under the waistband and sliding the cloth down the length of the man's body before flinging the light material off the cliff. A sly smile played on his face at the chance of being caught, punished, but Brian's probing kiss drew him away from the thought.

"I want to face you." Justin whispered, fingers tracing the line of Brian's strong jaw.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Brian whispered back, a devoted, caring smile lighting his face. He reached over to the bag and pulled it to them, hand fishing around until he found a condom. "Always." 

"Always." Justin nodded tenderly, taking it from the man's hand and tearing it open with his teeth, rolling it onto Brian's penis.

Brian traced a finger down Justin's cock and over his balls, stroking, tickling, teasing the fiery hole beneath. Slowly he pushed against Justin, feeling the pressure as the boy released his tension and let Brian inside; his ample, smiling mouth shivering as goose bumps licked down his sides under the man. 

Brian's hazel eyes searched the wide blue irises as if asking if it was alright, if it felt good, if he could continue. Justin smiled, hand brushing a hair from Brian's cheek reassuringly. Both men had let their hair grow out, and both had plans for using handfuls for leverage when all else was slick with sweat.

An obscure noise erupted from Brian's throat as he leaned into Justin's ear, breath already ragged. He couldn't hold off any longer, his pace starting at full-speed as he thrust in and out of the love he missed more than words could say. He forced himself to take control before he exploded, pulling out until just the head was inside. 

Justin groaned, whimpering, eyes pleading for more as his hands wrapped themselves into Brian's hair and lead him into his mouth. Brian pushed back in, out, in, slowly, as their tongues snaked around each other. A deep sigh fell between them, a collective breath they hadn't realized was being held. Brian stroked Justin's cock, keeping even with his own rhythm.

"Baby." Brian moaned as Justin's hips bucked eagerly against him, his light eyes squeezed shut. "Poor baby." He whispered, voice tickling his young lover's ear. Justin tensed and Brian knew he was close, as he pushed into him again like there was no tomorrow. 

"Brian!" Justin gasped, the momentum building to the breaking point, fire spiraling from every nerve ending. "Oh, Brian, faster!" He wailed, legs pressing the two together as one final thrust brought their existence to a crashing halt. 

Brian threw his head back and cried out into the free air, body rocked with aftershocks as he fell, exhausted, to Justin's side. He pulled the boy to rest his blonde head on Brian's shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around the heaving body.

As the dawn faded to early morning sunshine the wind died down, gently caressing the men's naked sleeping bodies like careless fingertips. Far below a skeletal branch bobbed in the breeze, it's claws wrapped around delicate dark blue silk in viscously torn holes. Justin's pants had fallen further down to the shimmering white sand, washed into the ocean's unforgiving waters never to be seen again. Even nature knew neither man would need clothes for quite some time.

*

"Hello?" Michael answered Brian's phone, sitting on the Chaise while the others watched TV to distract themselves.

"Who's this?"

"Michael, who's this?"

"Ethan."

"Oh, hi Ethan. Have you heard from Justin yet?"

"They. Eloped." He said, spacing it out evenly through clenched teeth.

"WHAT!!!" Michael sat upright and fell off the chair. 

"Brian left a note saying they eloped." He explained, leaving out the lengthy threat after that first line. If Brian wanted Justin that bad, he could have him!

Michael couldn't find his breath, his eyes meeting with the worried faces of his friends and family but unable to make another sound.

"That's what the note said, that they eloped and wouldn't be back for quite some time. Fucking figures. I should have known better. He didn't even sleep with me!"

Michael tilted his head to one side. "He didn't?"

"No! Fucking born-again virgin bullshit, I should have kicked him out on the first night!"

"Hey, that's what happens when you break up true love." Michael winced. "Better luck next time." He said and hung up.

"What happened?" Debbie asked hurriedly, wringing her hands.

"They. Eloped." Michael breathed. "That was Ethan. Brian left a note."

"Oh fuck." Melanie couldn't help but laugh. "Oh holy fuck."

"Well, I guess that's...that." Lindsay sat next to Michael, her own face a mirror of his shocked stupor.

"I can't believe it." Emmett sighed. "I would have loved to see them get married."

Ted shot him a look but let it go. He would have liked to see them get married, too.

Laughter bubbled from the elevator as Justin clung to Brian, Brian clung to Justin, their hands still searching each other's bodies for hidden secrets. Brian flung the door open and stared at the entourage before them.

"What?" He asked the stern faces as if nothing in the picture looked strange, as if he and Justin -were- wearing pants. 

"Where have you been?" Michael demanded.

"And what happened to your pants?" Lindsay added.

"Where did you elope?" Emmett asked.

"And why didn't you tell us?" Ted ordered.

"We were worried sick!" Debbie held herself back from strangling and hugging them both.

"We thought you'd lost it." Melanie smiled. "Your mind, not your pants."

"Well I don't have any complaints." Vic shrugged. 

"Good enough for me." Brian shrugged.

Justin buried his face in Brian's chest, embarrassment flushing his cheeks. "Now you've done it."

"What did I do?" Brian asked innocently. 

"Other than spying on me, kidnapping me and telling Ethan we were eloping knowing he would find my address book and tell everyone else?" Justin pinched the man's nipple through his top. "You mean besides that? Besides causing turmoil in your daily life and the lives of everyone around you?"

"Oh, that." Brian shrugged, trying not to whimper against the pain Justin inflicted on his nipple. "Did Ethan call?"

"Yes. He said you'd eloped!" Michael was two seconds away from stomping his foot.

"That's -all- he said?" Brian smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, what else would he say? That seems like a pretty important point to me!"

"Oh, nothing." He pried Justin's fingers off and walked into the kitchen. His house was whole again, happiness secured, and he was damned if anyone was going to take it from him again. No matter what.


End file.
